


Secret Santa

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Secret Santa, Sex Toys, fiona fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 11: Secret Santa Gift Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

“Lydia, what the hell is this?” Cora was pissed, and she was on a mission.

When the redhead turned around, she looked almost innocent enough for the were to believe that she hadn’t planned this.

“That is– oh my god, is that a vibrator?” She certainly looked a lot more calm than Cora had initially been. At least Lydia didn’t have claws out.

“ _Yes_. And do you know where I found this– this thing?” Both girls winced, but Lydia, as always, recovered quickly.

“Um, at a sex shop?”

“No, Lydia, I found it on my doorstep wrapped in cutesy paper with a note that said ‘xoxo secret santa.’”

Lydia blanched.

“He got you THAT?” He? Well, that was a curveball Cora hadn’t expected.

“Lydia, what– you mean this wasn’t you? Who the hell else would leave a sex toy sitting on my porch? Actually, lots of people, but what BOY would leave a sex toy on my porch?”

“Apparently St– Santa. Your secret santa. Who, by the way, Cora, is supposed to remain a secret.” The banshee was trying, and very nearly succeeding, in looking annoyed with Cora rather than horrified by the reason she’d come here.

“I’m calling bullshit. You set up the secret santa, you knew who everyone had and what everyone was getting everyone!” The look was moving away from annoyed and more into “are you seriously accusing me of this” territory. Cora could hold her own against Lydia, she _could_. Whether she wanted to, how she would feel about taking down the best thing to happen to Beacon Hills, was another story entirely.

“Look, Cora, I know sometimes this is hard to imagine, but I don’t actually try to control everything.” Cora didn’t like where this was going. “I helped people pick gifts when they didn’t know what to get. Your santa made a POINT of being vague about your gift because he thought–” she stumbled– “he thought he couldn’t trust me not to tell.”

Cora narrowed her eyes.

“Lydia, everyone trusts you. You literally only volunteer information if it’s a life or death matter.”

“Sweetheart, if you’re trying to convince me that your first thought upon opening that _wasn’t_ that you needed to go kill something,” or more specifically someone, Cora thought, “then I’m afraid you’re out of luck. I know you.”

Cora sighed.

“What do I even do with this? Return it?”

Lydia smirked.

“Now, why would you want to do that?”

 

-

 

**_From: Stiles_ **

_Did you fuck her with it?_

**_From:  Lydia_ **

_I should have told Boyd to get you a can of sardines._

****

**_From: Stiles_ **

_ That’s totally a yes.  _


End file.
